


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by unsettled



Series: Ironspiderhusbands [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cold Hands, College Student Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, POV Peter Parker, Sappy, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform, early established relationship, look the title alone gives you an idea how sappy and fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Tony's hands are always socold.(Prompt: Cold hands/feet/nose)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ironspiderhusbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172705
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Peter's not sure what causes it. Maybe it’s some sort of arc reactor related damage thing that can’t be fixed. Maybe it’s stress, because it does seem worse when Tony’s having a few bad days in a row. He knows it’s not weather related; that’s the first thing he managed to eliminate. 

For all Peter knows, maybe it's just how Tony has always been. “Yeah,” Rhodey says when Peter finally remembers to ask, “Tony’s always had the coldest hands. Even back in college. He used to make me practically shriek sticking them on my neck.”

He grins. “Or elsewhere,” and Peter laughs. Yeah, he knows about elsewhere. “It’s nice in the summer though,” Rhodey says.

Hopefully, Peter will find out.

Tony insists it's not him. Is absolutely adamant that Peter just runs too hot, and that's the real reason everything feels cooler to him. Which is ridiculous because if anything, Peter’s always cold. He may not seem it, but he’s not wearing four layers everyday just to hide the webshooters. 

Regardless of the reason, the fact is that Tony's hands—and feet and nose and sometimes it seems like nearly everything—are so cold. Ice cold. Have-been-holding-onto-an-icy-soda-can-cold. Every time he touches Peter, there's a little shiver that Peter can't repress. And if he doesn't know Tony is there, or that he's about to stick his ridiculously cold fingers up under Peter's shirt, it's going to get a much bigger shiver and possibly a squeak. It's not a yelp, okay? It's just a squeak. Because he's startled.

"It's cute when you do that," Tony says, pressing forward all along Peter's back, his horrible frigid hands sliding around to Peter's stomach. Dipping a little lower, even.

"Do what," Peter manages, trying not to get completely distracted.

"Make that noise," Tony says. "Like a little squeaky toy," and Peter blushes. So maybe he makes that noise other times as well, what of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, because if Tony's taught him one thing, it's to deny to the very end.

"Mmm," and then there's a little point of cold against the back of Peter's neck, like a freaking ice cube. "That noise," Tony says, his lips brushing Peter's skin.

"How is your nose  _ so _ cold?" Peter hisses. "I mean, it's not even cold in here! You've been working! Why!"

"Whine whine whine," Tony says. Kisses the spot his nose was a second ago, and then a little lower. Peter tilts his head to the side, because Tony's lips are warm. His mouth is warm when he presses it to Peter's skin, even hot when he bites at Peter's shoulder over his shirt, teasing. "Do I need to make it up to you?"

"I mean, I'm not going to say  _ no," _ but the truth of it is— of course Tony doesn't have to. Of course Peter is perfectly happy to warm Tony up in any way he can, and always will be. He catches Tony's hands and helps slide them down even lower, under the waistband of his pants. "I know you'll come up with something good," he tells Tony.

“I always have excellent ideas,” Tony says and— Peter’s not going to even comment. He doesn’t have to; he can already hear Rhodey’s response in his head. 

Rhodey, on the other hand, is like a furnace. 

It’s amazing. Ten minutes curled up with him and Peter feels like he’s boneless, completely melted and useless for anything. And  _ finally _ warm. He wiggles a little closer to Rhodey and sighs. “You’re so warm.”

“You won’t be so glad of that in the summer,” Tony mutters; Peter reaches across Rhodey’s chest and bats at him. 

“Shut up,” Peter says. “It’s not like you’re off on your own instead of trying to hog him.” 

“Well it’s not summer  _ now.” _

“You know,” Rhodey says, “you don’t have to act like you’re Peter’s age. And some of us are trying to sleep.”

Tony’s head pops up. “Who?” he says, and Peter snorts. 

He feels Rhodey’s sigh as much as he hears it. “Apparently not me,” he says.

“Looks like not me either.”

“Come on, honeybear,” Tony says. Slants a glance at Peter, just sly enough that Peter knows he’s going to like whatever Tony’s planning. “You don’t want to sleep.” He kisses Rhodey’s arm; bites it lightly a second later. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Peter says, turning his head enough for his lips to brush Rhodey’s ear instead of his neck. “Do you?”

Rhodey growls and rolls over onto him and it looks like the answer is no, he definitely does not want to sleep. 

And they don’t sleep. For a good long while. 

Tony still slips away when he thinks they’re asleep, after. Peter’s not, but he doesn’t say anything. Tony was obviously still too jittery to sleep, and forcing him to lie there longer is just mean. He’s hoping they’ll manage to break Tony out of this habit sooner rather than later though; the two of them know Tony too well to get upset if he goes off to work instead of staying. He doesn’t have to keep hiding it. 

Someday.

Later, when Tony comes back to bed and he's chilled all over, frozen toes nearly leaving frostbite on Peter's skin, Peter will squeak, and he'll whine, and he'll latch onto Tony and not give him a chance to put any space between them. Not until Rhodey’s woken up too and they’ve managed to get Tony between them, trapped and helpless and all warmed up, toasty enough he’s halfheartedly trying to get free. 

Very halfheartedly. More griping than anything, really; it’s kind of cute, but Peter knows Tony won’t appreciate it. Not like Rhodey would. But Tony won’t put up a fight; he’s been too cold, too much. 

Good thing he’s got them to keep him warm.


End file.
